Oliver Dunbar
Wayne Dunbar, brother Logan Cobb, associate |job = Shop co-owner |status = Living |season5 = X }} Oliver Dunbar is a Luisant-Pêcheur who appeared in . Appearances Oliver and his brother, Wayne, hired Logan Cobb to scare people at the Diamond Lake to help aid business at their bait shop, but this backfired on them when he killed Allan Eiger, claiming it was done in self-defense because he was being shot at. Oliver and Wayne decided to discuss what they were going to do later and they called 911 as Allan's wife, Elizabeth, screamed his name. Later in the bait shop, they argued about how they were going to handle things, and Oliver initially wanted to leave. Wayne assured him that there was no way they could be connected to what happened and that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to identify Logan because he was fully woged. Later that day, a reporter and cameraman came by, as they were going to be reporting on the recent murder, and Oliver and Wayne kept quiet when the cameraman commented on how it would be great if it was actually a monster instead of a homicidal maniac. When the cameraman asked about the price of a hat in the store, Wayne interrupted Oliver and told him it was $15, increasing the price on the item. Nick and Hank later came in to the store to talk to them since they had rented their boat to the recent murder victim. Wayne told Oliver to take over at the counter and went to talk to Nick and Hank. Oliver became nervous though as he watched the detectives question his brother. He ended up dropping a mug, getting Oliver to come over and stop talking to them, though Nick noticed Oliver woge as he bent to pick up the broken mug. Later in the bait shop, Wayne celebrated over the amount of money they had made in one day, with Oliver confirming that it was a record amount of sales. He wasn't happy though and told his brother it was blood money. Wayne tried to reassure him again that they couldn't be connected to what happened and told him to just worry about restocking the shelves. After a second victim was killed at the lake, Logan went into the store and angrily confronted Wayne, seeing how much money they were making from the increased prices of the shop items. Oliver then called Wayne over to talk to Logan. Wayne told Oliver about Logan wanting his fair share of the profits they were making, and he told him he had a plan to kill Logan and that they would make it look like an attempted robbery gone wrong once they game him the money. Oliver thought things were getting out of control and that they should just give Logan his money, but Trubel then knocked on store door. Oliver eventually let her in but asked her to leave, but she said she wasn't there to buy their stuff and wanted to know where the Wasser Zahne was. When she said she was there to collect on a contract on his head, Oliver woged and saw she was a Grimm. Trubel took Wayne's gun, who tried to explain to her that they actually needed her to kill the Wasser Zahne, Logan Cobb, who was going to be at the shop at midnight to get his money. On her way out, she scared Oliver, who was very concerned about her being a Grimm, though Wayne was convinced she was exactly what they needed. Oliver continued to argue with his brother about the current situation, asking him what they would do if Trubel didn't show up on time. Sure enough, Logan then came into the store earlier than expected and asked Oliver what they were talking about. Oliver avoided answering the question and showed him they had the money he wanted, but Logan said he knew about the plan he had. Oliver didn't know what he was talking about, and Logan said he knew Oliver had hired some girl to kill him, and Oliver denied knowing anything about that. Logan then said Wayne had told him what Oliver had planned to do, much to Oliver's disbelief. He was even more beside himself when Wayne told Oliver he couldn't let him betray Logan, and Oliver tried to tell Logan he had no such intention to do so, but Logan pushed him to the ground and was about to kill him, when Trubel reentered the shop. Oliver tried to tell Logan that it was really Wayne who had hired her and was behind everything from the start, which he never wanted to be a part of. Logan simply said, "Whatever," and woged, suddenly realizing Trubel was a Grimm. Oliver and Wayne watched on as Logan and Trubel fought, with Trubel quickly killing him by breaking his neck. Wayne was impressed with Trubel and offered her twice the cash he was going to give her if she'd kill his brother too, to which Oliver replied, "Aw, come on, Wayne!" Nick and Hank then came in and Nick said that the killing was over. Wayne tried to play things off as if Trubel was the one at fault, but Nick told him they couldn't arrest Logan for his two murders, and Hank told Wayne that Nick was a Grimm just like Trubel. Wayne woged and then fled from the store, locking the door behind him, and Wayne told Nick that he was just going to go out the back door. Nick told Trubel to stay with Oliver and left to pursue Wayne. Oliver was arrested the next morning. Images 508-promo8.jpg 508-promo9.jpg 508-promo11.jpg 508-Oliver Dunbar Woged.png Category:Incarcerated Characters